I don't want the world, I just want you
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: When Jessie is reminiscing over Emily, can Woody cheer her up?


**A/N - Just a fluff :)**

It was night time and the rain was pouring down outside. Andy and his family had gone away on holiday and he had decided to leave his toys behind in fear that he would lose them. All the toys were asleep in different places. One toy, however, could not sleep. It was Jessie.

She was sat in the window ledge looking outside. The heavy rainfall seemed to reflect her mood. She felt like crying but being a toy, she could not do this. She was thinking of Emily. It marked twenty years since she was left by her beloved child on a donation site. Jessie tried not to show her hurt all day and kept it in until night when everyone was asleep. She couldn't let people see she was sad, especially not Woody. She placed her head in her knees and let out a heavy sigh while her thoughts trailed away.

A couple of hours later, she was still in the same position. Woody was on his side and rolled over to hug his cowgirl but couldn't feel her body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that no one was there. _'Where is that girl?_' He thought slowly sitting up. He looked around the room and yet there was no sign of her. He stood up to get a better look and there she was, sitting on the window ledge with her head in her knees. Woody looked at her and worry seeped over him, was it him that had upset her? Slowly, he ventured over to her.

Once he'd climbed the bed he slowly made his way to the ledge and leant on it. "Hey Jess, what's up?" He said in a soothing tone.  
Jessie slowly lifted her head to see Woody standing not too far from her. "Nothing... I'm fine..." she said trying not to show she was upset.  
"Come on Jessie, you know I know you better than that. I've known you the longest and you are my girlfriend after all. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Woody lifted himself up and sat next to her with his legs dangling off the edge.

Jessie looked at him with a sad expression. He was right; he did know her the best. She let out a heavy sigh, "Just thinking of Emily." She rested her chin on her knees.  
"What about her?" He said slowly edging closer.  
"It's been...it's been twenty years since...since she left me..." Jessie buried her head into her knees and let out another sigh.  
Woody frowned, he knew better than anyone how much the thought of Emily upset her.

"Oh Jessie please don't be sad." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know it's upsetting for you."  
Jessie didn't respond to him.  
He moved his left hand and pulled her face up so she could look at him. "Remember the good times you shared with her. Remember how you were the one who always made her happy. Remember how you used to play fun games, but don't remember the sad times because when you're sad it makes me sad."  
Jessie smiled a little but she was still upset.  
"Emily may have got rid of you but I never will. I love you Jessie and I won't ever leave you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and Al is a saint. Being stolen by him was the best thing that ever happened to me because he brought me to you. If I could give you the world I would, bu-"

Jessie put her finger on his lips. He gave her a confused expression which made her smile. She slowly moved it away from his lips and held his hands in hers. "Oh Woody, I don't want the world, I just want you."  
He gave her a small smile.  
"The world won't bring me happiness; all I need is you to give me happiness. I love you Woody. You always know how to make me smile and I will never stop loving you. Not only are you my best friend, you are the best boyfriend in the whole world."

Woody pulled his hands away from hers and hugged her which she gladly snuggled into. He kissed her head and slowly played with her hair and slowly made her drift off to sleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he slowly laid down taking her with him. He kissed her cheek before whispering, "I love you Jessie" before he too went off to sleep.

**A/N - Just a fluffy fanfiction for my friend Shellby because she was so sweet :3 **


End file.
